The workshop conference is planned to examine critical issues of folic acid nutriture arising from the experience of the Ten-State Nutrition Survey. Some of these are: Definition of folic acid deficiency states, chemical nature of food folates, concentration and availability of food folates, human folate requirements, methodology of folate estimation. The workshop deliberations are expected to result in guidelines for surveying status of folate nutriture in populations and in indications of appropriate corrective programs. (The attached tentative outline of the proposed workshop conference indicates the scope of the study we have in mind and in general the expertise we would assemble for the study. Actual personnel to be involved may differ from that named in some respects.)